


Own

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Community: smut_fest, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arias starts having strange dreams and then gets an even stranger encounter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Own

A hand was wrapped around his throat, squeezing tightly. Effectively cutting off his oxygen, he clawed at the hand, spots dancing around his vision as the hand loosened a bit. He took a shaky breath, gasping as the hand tightened again. The hand was large, nearly covering his entire neck. Another one slipped between his widely spread legs, teasing his pucker before thrusting in without any warning. They pushed in and out as blackness started to cloud his vision. As he felt himself getting dizzier, the hand was removed and he turned his head to the side, coughing loudly.

 

Hoarse moans mixed in with coughs slipped from his bruised and cut lips as the fingers shoved in harder and faster. They were practically slapping against his bottom and there was a burning sensation inside of him. Panting softly, he turned his head and cried out when he crooked and pressed down. His panting was replaced by a sharp whine as the fingers were removed as he was, none-so-gently, rolled onto his stomach and a hand came down onto his bottom.

 

The first slap caused him to jerk, his cock rubbing almost painfully against the scratchy fabric of his blankets. A second one caused him to cry out. After the tenth he lost count and hissed after the hands cupped the cheeks of his bottom tightly. Squeezing the heated and stinging flesh, the hands spread them, a tongue lapping at his pink hole. He was caught off guard by the sensation and gasped, hands clutching the blanket tightly.

 

Suddenly, a hand landed on his exposed hole and he jerked even more violently than before. The blows started to come down harder and no longer were they aimed at just his ass. His thighs were being targeted and after what felt like hours, his entire backside was a bright red color, heat radiating off it in waves.

 

A whimper escaped him as he was rolled onto his back, breath brushing against his ear as she man above him leaned close. He spoke something to him but the words were rushed and sounded as if he were speaking an entirely different language which he probably was. Unable to really focus on anything except the hands pushing his legs apart, he barely reacted as a cock pressed against his entrance. It felt bigger than anything he had taken before and he trembled both in fear and anticipation.

 

Throwing his head back when he suddenly slammed into him, he let out a scream as a brutal pace was set. It burned and there was so much pain from the spanking and the sudden intrusion but after a while, he felt this sudden heat. Gripping the sheets even tighter, his head thrashed from side to side as nails dug tightly into his hips. Arching his back as he felt his climax coming, a muffled gasp of pain escaped him when the man snapped his hips and leaned closer. He bit down roughly onto where shoulder met neck and that was all it took.

 

He came, the man biting down hard enough to draw blood as he spilled his seed inside him and then… he woke up.

 

~*~

Arias woke up in a cold sweat, his clothes and sheets clinging to his body. Swallowing, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath with the remnants of his dream fresh in his mind. Never had he had such a vivid dream before. It was frightening and almost exhilarating in a way. Opening his eyes once his breathing returned to normal, he pushed himself out of bed and let out a pained gasp as he struggled to get out of bed.

 

His body ached and throbbed all over. The part that hurt the most was his lower body and his shoulder was also stinging. Wrinkling his nose, he struggled into the bathroom and prepared for a shower. After he had undressed, he caught sight of himself in the mirror and swallowed. On his shoulder there was a deep bite mark and it was in the exact same the man in his dream had bit him. 

 

Closing his eyes, he counted to three and then opened his eyes. When he looked again, the bite mark was gone but the pain still there. Turning around, he saw no marks on his behind but the pain was still there. Ignoring it all, he settled for climbing in the shower and pretending he hadn’t seen anything and the pain was only in his mind.

 

“Arias, are you all right?”

 

He found himself dazing out at the breakfast table and glanced at his mother who had asked the question. “I’m fine,” he said to her, finishing only half his meal before he announced he was going to be late for his morning class, the only one he had on Monday’s.

 

Arias couldn’t focus much in school that morning and on his way to his job, the concentration was worse. He kept thinking about what he did or didn’t see in the mirror and the pain that hadn’t returned. It had seemingly vanished as he left the house and even when he returned home that night, it didn’t come back. This was what led him to believe that none of it had ever happened. He was simply thinking too much about his dream and it was all in his mind. None of it was real.

 

He felt nothing out of the ordinary as he settled into bed and waited for sleep to greet him. It had to be all in his mind but as he lay down, the bite marks started to throb again and the pains in his lower half returned. There was also a pain around his throat and he was sure if he looked he would’ve seen a handprint. The thought scared but he was too far gone after that. Sleep was coming and he could eventually no longer keep his eyes open.

 

Then he finally fell asleep and floated back into a deep ream state.

 

~*~

 

This time his wrists were held together with some strange binding. He was being pushed to lean over a desk, trembling as a large hand swept over his back. Looking up, he got a good look at the man. He was much larger than him and everything about him was gigantic if you compared it to his much smaller frame. A shudder ran through him as his eyes locked on his erect cock but it wasn’t one of fear.

 

He twitched when a foreign object brushed over his ass. Jerking, it was placed in front of him and from the looks of it; the object appeared to be a paddle. “I don’t understand,” he nearly whined when the man spoke, holding the paddle even closer to him. He kept speaking in his strange language and the more he spoke, the angrier he got.

 

“Do you want me too…” his words trailing off as leaned forward to place his trembling his lips against the paddle. Apparently he was correct because the large, dark haired man looked pleased and then walked out of his line of sight.

 

He felt it brush over his ass again and squirmed slightly. A light pat on each cheek caused him to still and he had endure the feel of the object until it was suddenly pulled away. Tensing, he counted the seconds which felt like hours to him and while he wasn’t expecting it, the first blow came.

 

Feeling the paddle hit his right and then left cheek caused him to cry out in pain. He buried his face in his bound hands and jerked as a second blow came. There was no reprieve between the hits and they just kept coming. The blows were concentrated from his lower back all the way to the backs of his thighs.

 

His breath hitched when the paddle brushed against his leaking erection and he tensed, expecting a blow there but as quick as it came, it was pulled away. “What?” he cried when he heard the man say his name. He said a bunch of other words he didn’t understand and then chuckled; cupping his ass tightly in his large hands and squeezing the heated, throbbing flesh.

 

Whining at the sensation, he tried to squirm away but that got him a hard slam on the rear end. When he attempted it a second time, a hand wrapped around his neck and forced his head to the desk. Closing his eyes as a tongue traced the top of his spine; he felt the hand squeeze tighter but not hard enough to cut off his air. Tempted to squirm away again, he resisted the urge and stilled his body with the exception of the trembling.

 

“Arias…”

 

He jerked at the sound of his name but didn’t understand anything else he was saying to him. He said the words in a low tone and it sounded as if his voice was nearly growling the words. Panting softly as his cheeks were spread again, he gasped as a tongue brushed over his exposed hole, tracing the pucker before slipping inside.

 

It was the strangest feeling and he jerked his hips, trying to get more of the sensation. The tongue left him feeling hotter and unsatisfied. When he pulled away, he whined and wriggled his hips. The man above him chuckled and leaned over him, sucking on the earlobe as he slipped his hand between his spread legs to fist his cock. When he felt himself getting closer to orgasm, the hand pulled away and he made a noise of protest which earned him a hard slap to his rear again followed by a chuckle.

 

“Please…” he managed to rasp out and he was rewarded when the man positioned his large cock and then pushed himself. He didn’t give him time to adjust and started thrusting. Arias was filled so completely and when he would pull out he felt empty, clenching around his cock in order to prevent him from leaving completely.

 

Dropping his head forward, it thudded against the desk and he didn’t even notice the pain. Closing his eyes, he was caught off guard when he was suddenly lifted and turned around so he was sitting on the desk instead of leaning over it. In this position he could get a better look at the man and felt himself grow even harder at the possessive look in his eyes.

 

Hands still bound, his legs were pushed farther apart as the man leaned down to kiss his neck. Tilting his head to give him more access, he shivered when he started to bite down, pain blossoming through his body. He had to of broken the skin because he could feel something dripping down his shoulder and the stinging pain coming from the deep bite wound.

 

Gasping softly as the tongue lapped up the droplets of blood, he snapped his hips, causing Arias to scream hoarsely, the male coming suddenly. His body shook, leaning against the man who was still inside him, gripping his hips tightly and surely leaving deep, finger and hand shaped bruises.

 

Little noises escaped him as he finally spilled his seed inside him, grunting as he did. Feeling boneless, he barely reacted when the bindings to his wrists were pulled off. He felt himself dozing off, the man’s mouth dangerous close to his ear and he was whispering something to him but it was that strange language again and he couldn’t understand a word of it.

 

The only thing he was able to understand was his name.

 

~*~

 

He awoke the next morning and lay there for nearly fifteen minutes, trying to comprehend his dream. He wasn’t sure what had happened and it scared Arias. If he moved or even shifted slightly, he felt sore in places where he knew he shouldn’t feel sore. He was sure there would be a worse sight to see if he happened to look in the mirror but he couldn’t seem to pull himself out of bed.

 

When he finally did, he didn’t see any marks but the pain was there and it made him feel so confused. He didn’t understand what was happening. These strange dreams had been bothering him for nearly a month now. 

 

They started after a strange encounter. He had been dragged to some strange seminar by his friend. The whole impression he got of it was that it gave off some cultish vibe and he was quick to leave. After he left early, he bumped into someone. He apologized and kept walking, barely getting a look at the person. However, as he was walking away he felt eyes watching but when he turned around, no one was there.

 

That night, he woke up feeling sore and only somewhat satisfied. As the time dragged on, he started to remember the dreams and they became more vivid and exceedingly more erotic. He didn’t understand why they were happening and why, when he woke up, it all seemed so real. He had started to become in denial in order to handle the dreams.

 

He practically limped down the stairs that morning and his mother remarked on it but he brushed her off and told her he was fine. There was no dream the next night and Arias started to forget about them and his life once again had a slight amount of normality.

 

Sighing softly in class that afternoon, he had to stay for a night class and as he was walking to the bus, he felt a presence. Due to his not paying attention where he was walking, he bumped into someone again and it was much like the last time. 

 

Mumbling an apology, he was about to walk off when his arm was grabbed tightly. “Hey!” he shouted, tugging on his arm as he turned to look at the person but it was dark out and the street light had suddenly blown out at that exact moment.

 

“Arias…”

 

The voice whispered in his ear followed by other words he couldn’t understand but that wasn’t the reason why he stiffened, eyes widening in fear. He recognized the voice. It was the one from his dreams and this was quite obviously reality. There was no way he could pretend nothing was happening now and he had no idea what to do.

 

When the voice hissed something in his ear as he started to struggle against him, he was almost tempted to obey and stop moving but the fear stopped him. Suddenly, lips slammed over his lips and the air was knocked out of him. A hand slid down his body, unbuttoning the top of his jeans and pulling down the zipper.

 

He felt his resistance dropping and gasped as the hand slipped inside, pressing against his thigh. The large hand squeezed it roughly and then he started murmuring something underneath his breath. It sounded like chanting and then there was this burning pain where his hand was. Whimpering into the kiss, it was over as soon as it started and when he realized what had happened, he was completely alone.

 

Pressing himself up against the wall, he struggled to catch his breath and understand what had happened. Had he been assaulted? He closed his eyes and couldn’t wrap his mind around the tingling in his lips and the burning pain on his thigh. Tempted to touch the area, he jerked when he heard his name being called and shakily re-buttoned his jeans.

 

“Arias?” called out one of his friends from class. His name was Peter and he was a friendly individual who always tried to befriend everyone around him. The tone in his voice told him he sounded concerned and he tried to make himself appear as okay as possible. “Are you all right? You look a little frazzled.”

 

“I’m fine,” he said quickly, trying to hide the wince as he started to walk forward. He had to get home and see what all the pain was from but he was frightened to get a look at it as well. “I think I just pulled something. That’s all,” He assured him with a soft smile.

 

“How about I give you a ride home?”

 

“I can take the bus. It’ll be here in a few minutes…”

 

“Arias please let me give you a ride home. You’ll get home quicker that way.”

 

Sighing softly, he nodded and eventually decided to give in. The man was stubborn and probably wouldn’t leave him alone until he gave him an answer. Climbing into the car, he winced as the fabric of his jeans rubbed against whatever it was and he tried to control his trembling.

 

“Is this your place?”

 

Looking up when he heard Peter speak, he glanced out the window and nodded. “Thanks Peter. I appreciate it.”

 

He smiled. “No problem and anytime you need a ride just ask. I don’t mind. I live nearby you know.”

 

Bidding him a goodbye, he climbed out of the car and headed up the driveway and into his house. He knew his mother wouldn’t be home because tonight was her night out with her friends. Locking the door behind him, he went up to his room and locked the door behind him. Quickly he undressed and stepped into the bathroom where he sat on the edge of the tub.

 

He winced as he ran his hands over what felt like some kind of weird mark. The texture didn’t feel like his skin and he was afraid to look. After he got up the courage to look he was confused as well as terrified. Spelled onto his thigh were letters but it wasn’t a language he recognized. It looked like it was some strange, ancient language and that man had most certainly put it there. Tracing the letters, he felt strange as he did so and had to stop after a while. 

 

Struggling to control his breathing, Arias knew there was no way he would be able to figure out what this was or how he had gotten it. It happened after that man had assaulted him in the parking lot. Swallowing, he shakily managed to take a picture of the mark on his inner thigh and got dressed again. Looking at it made him feel a tidal wave of emotions and some of them made him shudder in disgust.

 

There was a part of him that got a thrill out of looking at it and when he ran his fingers over the mark he felt pleasure. It was the strangest thing and he was disgusted with himself. Keeping his fingers tucked underneath the pillow, there were no dreams that night and in the morning he felt strange and didn’t know how to feel when there wasn’t that familiar ache in his body.

 

He hurried and got dressed. The place he wanted to go was to the school library and the first thing he did was pick up a book on languages. It wasn’t as if he knew what this mark, tattoo, or whatever you wanted to call it was written in so with a picture by his side, he started to research. 

 

When he started to feel someone watching him, he tensed. He thought it was that strange man at first that could make him submit with just a glance but upon further inspection he realized it was Peter. “Morning, Peter.”

 

“Morning, Arias. Are you all right? You look tired.”

 

“I’m fine, really.”

 

He could tell that Peter didn’t believe him and he appreciated his concern but it was the last thing he needed right now. All he wanted to do was try to figure out what was with this unnatural marking on his body that hadn’t been there a month ago.

 

“Did you get a tattoo?”

 

Eyes widening when he glanced at the picture, he snatched it and shoved it into his notebook. “I’m thinking about getting it. I found it online and I’m trying to figure out what language it is.”

 

“Do you want some help?”

 

He lifted a brow. “Peter, its fine and this job is more for one person so don’t worry about me.”

 

“I really don’t mind. I am a firm believer in people knowing what their tattoo means before they get one.”

 

The man was stubborn so after a few more moments of fighting, he sighed and nodded. “All right you can help me but let me tell you that I really don’t need it. I am fine doing this on my own.”

 

“All right but I want to help,” he said with a grin. “So can I get a look at it again?”

 

For some reason, it made Arias feel sick to let someone else see the marking on his thigh. As he watched Peter trace his hands over the picture, he swallowed when the vile started to rise in his throat. For some reason, he action was making him sick to his stomach and he wasn’t sure why.

 

“What do you think?”

 

“I have no idea but we might as well start looking up some ancient languages. I’m sure one is bound to look similar to the ones in this picture.”

 

He felt defeated by the end of the afternoon and thanked Peter before taking off quickly. The male was persistent, however, and followed him out of the library and Arias wanted to scream but he managed to keep his temper at bay. “Peter, please just leave me alone.”

 

“Arias, I like you and I’m worried. If you gave me a chance you’d see I don’t bite.”

 

He would’ve liked to tell someone about all of this but they would think he was crazy. All he could do was turn and stare at Peter with a blank expression before he swallowed. “Can we go to your place?”

 

The other male seemed caught off guard by his words but lead him to his car and drove the short drive to his apartment. Once there, Arias stood in his doorway and felt embarrassed as he told Peter to sit down. “You know that ‘tattoo’ you saw?”

 

“What about it?”

 

“It’s mine but I’m not sure how I got it. It just appeared.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Swallowing, he saw Peter get a strange look on his ace when he started to unbutton his jeans; He had just stepped out of them when Peter turned his head. Grabbing his hand, he placed it on his thigh and resisted the urge to shudder in disgust.

 

“This just appeared?”

 

“Hm,” he mumbled as Peter traced over the tattoo. Closing his eyes, he opened them when he heard the man yelp in pain and opened them just in time to see him yank his hand back.

 

“It burned me!”

 

“What?”

 

“See?”

 

When he raised his hand up, he saw the burn wounds on his hand and swallowed. He was quick to get redressed and muttered that he was sorry. “I don’t understand what is going on but I never should’ve dragged you into this.”

 

“Arias wait!”

 

Stopping when he called him, he turned and frowned. “What? You must be more then freaked out.”

 

“I am admittedly but I want to try to help you figure this out. Will you give me a chance?”

 

Swallowing, he nodded and dropped his bag. “What do you want to do?”

 

“Let’s start with Google.”

 

“I tried that,” he sighed.

 

They sat there for hours it seemed until he finally came across something. “I think, and remember this is just a hunch, but I think its Old Norse.”

 

“Old Norse?” Arias repeated.

 

The two of them spent an even longer time trying to find out the meaning of the mark on his thigh and it was Peter who finally came up with something. “Logi,” he muttered and when they looked up the name he learned that the name belonged to the god of Fire.

 

“I wish I knew what all of this meant,” he said to Peter who gave him a hug.

 

“If you need anything just call, okay?”

 

He nodded and then went home.

 

~*~

 

The first thing he felt when he went home that night was a tense, foreboding feeling. Swallowing, he dropped his things in the chair near the door and made his way upstairs. He had just made it to his room when he approached from behind and pinned against his door. Gasping, he started to fight but a harsh voice reaching his ear made him cease all struggles.

 

“Arias…”

 

“Logi?”

 

There was a pause when Arias breathed out his name as an erection pressed against his ass.

 

“So you figured it out did you?”

 

“You can speak English?”

 

The man behind him chuckled and pressed his lips against his neck. “I can speak whatever language I desire. I just find it more interesting when humans can’t understand me. They get so confused and flustered. It’s amusing.”

 

“I don’t understand…” Arias nearly hissed as he resumed his struggling and this was what led to him being turned around. He could see the look in the man’s eyes as he forced him to look at him and he was the same one from his dreams.

 

“Stop struggling you know better,” he murmured. “Though I suspect you don’t if you let that boy touch you. You need to learn that for the time being your mind.”

 

As lips leaned down to descend upon his own, he spoke again and appeared to irritate the man or god. That was probably the more appropriate term. “Why me?”

 

“You humans always ask that question and I always answer the same. There is nothing special or even remotely interesting about you. You happened to catch my eye and for the time being your mine which means no one, including your little friend is allowed to touch you,” he murmured darkly as he leaned down to blow against his ear. 

 

“Romantic…” Arias managed to force out, closing his eyes tightly as he tried to ignore the feelings his touch ignited in him.

 

“It’s not like you seem to mind. If you really didn’t enjoy it you would’ve rejected me that first night and I never would’ve chosen you.”

 

Swallowing, he opened his mouth to say something but before he could, lips slammed over his as a tongue forced its way into his mouth. Gasping, he didn’t react as he was forced inside of his bedroom and onto the bed.

 

“Stay still.”

 

The order was given as he started to pull off his clothes and he tensed but let him do as he wanted. There was so much wrong with this. He was a god’s play thing and for no special reason but the thought of it sent a shiver of pleasure through his body. His jeans were the first to go and he clutched the sheets as something brushed against his inner thighs.

 

“No one is ever allowed to touch that mark again. That means for the time being you are mine.”

 

He wasn’t able to focus much on his words when something brushed against his thighs again. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw it resembled a riding crop and he swallowed nervously. Burying his face in the covers, he shivered like he was told and then there was nothing.

 

The first blow came when he started to let his guard down. It came down on his ass and he cried out, clutching the blankets tightly in his hands. The pain was incredible but as the blows kept coming, he found he was arching his back and silently begging for more.

 

“This is why you’re so fun,” the god chuckled. “No matter how much I hurt you, you always seem to want more.”

 

Arias wasn’t focused on the fact that a god was talking to him and stroking his leaking erection at the same time. The only thing he could think about was the throbbing of his behind and his aching cock. Whining softly, his eyes widened when he felt a tongue tracing the welts, the hand still fisting his cock. Spreading his legs, he wanted that tongue in the once place the god refused to touch.

 

“What do you want, Arias?”

 

“I... I want you to touch me,” he managed to rasp out as breath washed over his exposed hole.

 

“Here?” he teased as he ran his fingers over his arched spine.

 

He shook his head. “You know where?”

 

“I’ll only tough you there if you ask nicely.”

 

“Please!” Arias cried out, nearly sobbing in relief as those talented lips wrapped around his cock.

 

Jerking as he sucked softly, he had to fight back a loud shout as he felt two fingers pressing against his hole. They teased him until finally pushing in, thrusting in and out in a fast motion. He started to feel himself losing it when his ministrations stopped. “What?” Arias cried out as he was flipped over so the god could look him in the eyes.

 

“This is supposed to be a punishment you realize, Arias. You have to remember that until I’m done with you, only I will bring you pleasure and the only one who can touch or see you.”

 

He stared at the man until something was wrapped around his head, which temporarily eliminated his sense of sight. His ability to move was soon restricted but he didn’t fight and tried to make it easier for Logi, spreading his legs as he felt the bed dip and someone slide in between them.

 

The immortal pushed inside quickly and he felt complete again. It took all he had not to come right there because it would be too soon. Feeling fingers ding into his hips, Logi slammed in to the hilt and started a fast pace that left him breathless and arching his back. Whimpering when lips slammed over his own, he felt his lip was cut from the brutality of the kiss, blood dripping down his neck.

 

Smirking down at him, the god licked up the trail of blood and made sure to keep his eyes locked on Arias’s face. “Still enjoying it I see,” he taunted as he fisted his cock, putting pressure on the head when he saw the human was getting close. “No, no. We can’t have you coming anytime soon or maybe even today.”

 

Arias stared, letting out a small noise when he felt something strange around his cock. Whimpering as Logi snapped his hips, several brushes over his prostate but he couldn’t seem to reach completion. “W-what did you do?”

 

“I believe you humans call it a cock ring. It’s really a wonderful creation.”

 

Gasping, he turned his head and buried his face in the pillows as Logi continued to pound into him. When he tensed suddenly, he knew he was close. He leaned down to bit down on his shoulder and then he released his seed inside him.

 

“Please let me come,” Arias begged, not daring to reach between legs and stroke himself.

 

“I told you this is a punishment, Arias but you do get bonus points for begging. Maybe I’ll take it off sooner then I planned.”

 

His eyes widened. “H… how long are you planning on keeping it on?”

 

“It depends on how good you are,” the god murmured in his ear and just as quickly as he appeared, he vanished leaving Arias unsatisfied and alone in his bedroom.

 

Rolling onto his side, he whimpered at the feel of his swollen and aching cock rubbing against the sheets. It felt like pure torture but he wouldn’t even dare to take it off. He had told him not too and the thought only made him harder if that was even possible.

 

~*~

 

He was miserable the next morning. The god had visited him again that morning and teased him for what seemed like hours. When he left, he found himself wanting to reach between his legs and stroke himself until he came but he resisted, the god’s voice still ringing loudly in his ears. Shifting slightly at the school library, he wasn’t able to concentrate on his homework and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Arias?”

 

Swallowing, he glanced over his shoulder to see Peter standing near him. The male shot him a smile and as he sat down at the table, he quickly gathered his things. It wasn’t fair to think he couldn’t have a friend which was all Peter was. Who was this god to come into his life and try and control him? It was disgusting but Arias found himself obeying despite his reservations about the situation and it was his decision to obey and no one else’s.

 

“Are you okay?” Peter asked as he got up to follow.

 

“Leave me alone, Peter. Please. I just want to be alone and you constantly hanging around me is annoying.”

 

He appeared hurt by the words and turned around without another word. Shaking his head at the thought of intentionally hurting someone, he quickly left the library despite the looks he felt Peter was giving him behind him as he left.

 

Every step he took was difficult and by the end of the day he felt sexually exhausted. He came home to the god lounging in his desk chair, reading one of his many books. Swallowing, he stood straight up as he entered the room and ignored hungry look in his eyes.

 

“How was your day?” Logi teased as he disappeared and reappeared behind him. He slipped a hand into his jeans and started to fondle him through his boxers which caused Arias to buck his hips but also try to pull away.

 

“What makes you think I’m your property?”

 

“Contrary to popular belief, your struggling is only somewhat amusing and you’re suffering annoying. I don’t quite like watching humans suffer because they become unbearable to be around. Still if I say I don’t want someone touching what is mine they won’t.”

 

“Peter is a nice person,” Arias ground out.

 

“You are also mine for the time being. I’m bored and I find this to bring me some excitement for the time being.”

 

“What if you your saying beings me suffering? I thought you couldn’t stand that in humans?” he countered.

 

Logi chuckled. “You’re right but I also happen to know that you crave certain things that most people can’t give you.”

 

Feeling himself rid of his clothes, he tried not to squirm when he was pulled to sit over lay over his lap and a hand brushed over his legs, behind, and then back. When the first blow came, he felt himself loosing this battle that he desperately didn’t want to give in too. Arias was all too aware of what he was to this god. He was nothing but a toy to satisfy his boredom but for some reason that didn’t stop him from arching into his touch and begging for more.


End file.
